<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlike Anything by ajisaihime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183667">Unlike Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime'>ajisaihime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Biting, Caretaking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, I love them so much, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, it's just fluff all over the place, various types of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven different types of kisses and each has a unique meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlike Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was researching the meanings of kisses and each was supposed to be a stand-alone but then I linked them to build Leona's journey of falling in love.</p><p>T Rating just to be safe because of biting/intense marking and referenced sex (you know it's happening when you read that part but that's about it, it's neither explicit nor the focus of this story!)</p><p>"Follow Through" by Gavin DeGraw is the song!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the cheek <em> – I appreciate you.<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>Sweet.</p><p>Leona inhales deeply through his nose one more time and holds his breath for a second to let the scent linger. He gives the grilled chicken sandwich sitting on his lap a skeptical glance before he dismisses that possibility.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There are innumerable distinguishable smells in the air of the enclosed greenhouse and Leona knows them all by heart. But that one is unfamiliar to him, at least around this area so it has had to be brought in here by someone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Green orbits shift over to the back of Ruggie's head and he sniffs again. <em>Ah</em>, chocolate. It's definitely the faint and sweet scent of chocolate he smells there and the source of it is without a doubt Ruggie.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona raises a brow in slight confusion and pushes himself off the tree he is leaning against to sit up. Taking a closer look he discovers a small stain on Ruggie's cheek which is of a pale pink color, against all expectation.</p><p>But now he knows what it is.</p><p> </p><p>Ruggie has been in a rush ever since he came back to the greenhouse and Leona is able to put two and two together. The hyena knows that Leona is going to skip afternoon classes but since he himself is going to attend them he has hurriedly bought Leona's lunch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie prioritized Leona to a point again he probably gobbled his beloved donut down in such a fast pace he didn't even notice smearing some of the frosting across his face – just to be able to deliver that sandwich before the bell calls him back to the school building.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The corners of Leona's mouth curl into a smile.</p><p>“Oi, Ruggie.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie immediately looks at him but the words he is about to say never leave his mouth as Leona squishes Ruggie's jaw between his fingers. He leans in close and drags his coarse tongue across Ruggie's cheek, licking the sugary remnant away in the course of it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“..Leona-san!?”</p><p>A look of blatant surprise on his features, Ruggie puts a palm on top of the wet trail of saliva when Leona lets go of him again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There was some frosting on your face, the smell irritated me.”, Leona grunts.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie complains and the way his ears flatten makes Leona smirk. Even as Ruggie packs up and leaves for history lessons Leona can see, and sense, Ruggie's embarrassment and it fills him with utter glee.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Being left alone, Leona settles against the tree again and takes an unhurried bite from his sandwich which he is now able to enjoy even more.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the forehead <em> – I care about you.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>pat. pat pat. pat.</em>
</p><p>The sound of Leona's lion tail flicking against the floor repeatedly puts his irritation on display almost better than his scrunched up facial expression. He knows that Ruggie ignores that very obvious behavior of his on purpose and that irks Leona even more.</p><p> </p><p>There's something off about Ruggie but Leona can't put his finger on what exactly it is. He's been acting like always; pulling Leona out of his bed, going to school, hanging out with him during lunchtime. And now, in the evening, he's folding Leona's clothes like he always does.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nothing out of the ordinary, really – but there is a vulnerability to Ruggie that day Leona is unable to explain. When he closes his eyes to concentrate he senses the quickened heartbeat inside Ruggie's chest and something about his scent is slightly different as well.</p><p>For some reason it tingles Leona's hunting instinct to life, hence his irritation is growing with every passing minute.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona wakes up the next morning and he immediately narrows his eyes at the silence that greets him. It's a Sunday but what was supposed to wake him nevertheless is Ruggie bustling about his room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With his mood being even worse than the day before he goes to question Ruggie and finds him curled up in his bed, blinds closed. Not until Leona stands directly at the bedside, Ruggie slowly opens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before Leona processes what he's doing he is already touching Ruggie's forearm – it feels hot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie doesn't comment on it. He doesn't apologize nor does a cheeky remark spill from his lips. Only a faint smile brightens his tired face and his whispered words upset Leona.</p><p><br/>
“Do you need anything, Leona-san? Wait, I'm gonna-”</p><p> </p><p>With a little more decisiveness and strength than necessary Leona cuts Ruggie's attempt to get out of bed off and shoves him back against the mattress. He growls menacingly and bares his fangs at the hyena who doesn't put up a fight in the least. He's merely holding eye contact, neither scared nor worried.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona quickly regains control over his own body and turns around to leave without saying anything at all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
In the afternoon he returns and takes a moment to take a deep breath prior to entering Ruggie's room a second time that day. This time, the blueish-gray stars are not twinkling at him for they are hidden behind closed eyelids.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Uneven breathing makes Leona's lion ears twitch and he sidles closer. That certain irritation wells up inside him again as he sits down on the bed but he tries to not let it seize him. When Leona bends down to gently rub his cheek against Ruggie's it becomes clearer than a cloudless sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hears his name being whispered and it's merely a weak breath, hoarse and quiet. Leona angles his head in a different way, lips now soft against Ruggie's cheekbone. He slides them across the sweat dampened, blazing skin until they come to a halt on Ruggie's forehead.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie's voice forming around Leona's name slices through the silence again and it sounds more puzzled than before. After he briefly presses his lips to Ruggie's forehead, Leona backs off right away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The fever has gone up since this morning, sleep some more.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hehe.. you're spoiling me, Leona-san.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona averts his eyes quickly.</p><p>“Shut up and take your medicine if you feel well enough to blabber nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for the bag he has brought from the infirmary and ungracefully drops it onto Ruggie's blanket-covered legs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona's ears pick up a <em>thank you</em> as he makes his way to leave, the wrinkles between his brows ease and they're entirely gone by the time Leona shuts the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the palm of the hand <em> – I trust you.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Leona-san, if you don't want me to sit on your lap you gotta turn your head to the side.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona is dozy but he is awake enough to notice the spark of mischief twinkling in Ruggie's eyes. He glares at Ruggie in response and ponders which of these two options would be the worse choice because both would force him to show some kind of weakness in front of the hyena.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He decides to take the route that is at least safer than the other for different reasons and turns his head, ever so slightly, his glare vigilantly set on Ruggie's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie snickers and reaches for a thick strand of Leona's hair to part it. As Ruggie focuses on braiding it, Leona directs his green irides away from his face and down to his now busy hands.</p><p> </p><p>He observes the skilled and coordinated movements of Ruggie's fingers until his glance falls upon his forearm. Leona's jaw tenses as he traces the faintly discolored scarring his unique magic has inflicted on Ruggie that time he went into Overblot. The pattern resembles the parched soil of a desert and the irony of it hurts like the prick of a scorpion's stinger.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That's right. Even after everything that has happened Ruggie is still there. Still by his side, being as cheeky and caring as ever, not a sign of animosity to be found.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ruggie is done with the braid Leona grasps his forearm and forces his hand away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Leona-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Leona does not answer but follows the shape of Ruggie's arm upwards until he holds onto his hand. The time it takes his heart to beat twice passes by before he gently presses his lips to the inside of Ruggie's wrist with closed eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A sharp inhale that sounds more like Ruggie is briefly choking disrupts the silence that had fallen upon them. Leona rubs his thumb against Ruggie's fingers to coax him into uncurling them and proceeds to place a kiss on his palm when Ruggie does.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now Ruggie's breath stutters audibly and Leona can't help a smile. He wills his lips back into neutrality and lets go eventually to marvel at the pink hue adorning Ruggie's face and the unbelieving stare drawn across his features.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With the most stoic expression Leona is able to muster he picks up the hair tie sitting on the mattress to his left and offers it to Ruggie while turning his head all the way to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought that Leona Kingscholar, second prince of Afterglow Savannah, would ever bare his throat to anyone this voluntarily for such a stupid reason as to have his hair braided – definitely not the man himself.</p><p> </p><p>And yet Leona is relaxed and he is certain that if it's in front of Ruggie, he can afford to show some vulnerability. From time to time, that is.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A hickey kiss <em> – You are mine.</em></p><p> </p><p>Being territorial and protective of their pride is a given for a lion, it's only natural. Leona definitely won't deny this fact and he would very much like to make himself believe that that's what it is.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yet it isn't. Truth is, what he is feeling isn't what one could call 'territorial claim' or 'protective instinct' because a living, breathing being does not quite count as property and neither does this person need to be protected – it really is just simple jealousy after all.</p><p> </p><p>Leona has never really cared how Ruggie spends his time when he's not running errands for him. But lately Leona feels a scratchy sensation in the back of his mind whenever he witnesses Ruggie being all buddy-buddy with other people.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie hanging out with those stupid first years of Heartslabyul as well as the raccoon and the weirdo that can't perform magic that are enlisted to that sorry excuse of a dorm? Irritating.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That hunting bastard of the doll dorm preying on Ruggie, touching him all over? Definitely a reason to bare his teeth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The worst up until now is when Ruggie slipped on something in the hallway and whatever that slime was, it smelled of Azul's handymen. Jack, walking right beside him, caught Ruggie in his arms and even though Leona knew that it wasn't something to be offended at it almost made him erupt like a volcano, filled to the brim with magma.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Good for him, he has found a way to cope. Not that good for Ruggie since he is the one that has to bear those intense emotions even though Leona's agitation is not Ruggie's fault per se.</p><p> </p><p>Ruggie is trembling in his embrace, ears flattened and his groans are a mix of pleasure and pain due to Leona sucking at the very same bit of skin since a while earlier.</p><p><br/>
“Leona.. san, enough now..”, Ruggie pants but he does not make any attempts to actually escape or fight the situation.</p><p>If anything, he even tilts his head a tad more to grant Leona better access. That gesture puts a lit on the fire burning hot inside Leona but at the same time it fuels it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An impulse rushes through his system and he allows it to take over his mind, biting down on Ruggie's crook of the neck. The hyena yelps and his grip on Leona's arms around his torso tightens.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie's fitful breathing echoes throughout the empty lecture room and Leona knows that someone could very well walk in on them any moment. He hasn't bothered to glance at the class schedule at all and he honestly doesn't care anyway.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's not like Leona is doing something scandalous to Ruggie. Well, objectively that is – since for Leona it <em>is</em> something rather intimate. Marking Ruggie like this makes him feel at ease when in reality it doesn't do anything to keep others from taking Ruggie away from him. Not that anyone would, he knows that rationally but emotionally he is unable to satisfy that urge.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That's exactly why Leona feels the desperate need to do it repeatedly; it's nothing but a compulsion without any prospect of benefit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A compulsion born from jealousy, a nerve-wrecking desire to claim Ruggie, to make him his. It's not enough for Leona to make only Ruggie understand that intention but also the entire world around them and therefore sucking and biting marks into Ruggie's skin appears to be his best, and most visible, option to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the weird but very much pleasantly surprising part about all of this is that Ruggie lets it happen. Every single time. Sure, he complains after a while and especially when Leona sucks hard enough to make it hurt or when he sinks his fangs deep enough to draw some blood but he has never really questioned Leona, never asked him why.</p><p>Whether it's submissiveness or default obedience, Leona doesn't know. What Leona <em>does</em> know is that Ruggie emits an alluring scent shortly after Leona attaches his mouth and tongue to his body. Even though Ruggie is a male, the scent is messing with Leona's head really badly and it makes him antsy for a reason he feels obliged to deny but can't.</p><p> </p><p>A deep growl vibrates inside Leona's chest as he withdraws his teeth and inspects the dark spot encircled by a bite mark he left there. He deems it satisfactory and starts to lick at it out of habit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie jolts at the first soothing flick of his tongue and Leona can't see his face due to the position they're sitting in but his ears are sharp as ever. Soft moans of contentment. Quiet, coy and so very sweet Leona feels his self-restraint fade.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the lips <em>– I love you.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ruggie is brazen, he steals from others without experiencing a twinge of remorse. He is cheeky, maybe a little too much for his own good sometimes and he knows how to use words to manipulate any situation directly in his favor.<br/>
<br/>
He wears a smirk on his face most of the time and always has a witty comment to drop. A sharp-edged and free spirit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That is exactly why Leona is astonished when he looks at Ruggie after separating from him the tiniest bit. It's like he tamed a wild beast for the duration of a few seconds by making their lips touch. Ruggie's entire being has mellowed, became soft and it's not only his body posture, it's also his expression, his eyes and his voice.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He really didn't plan to get hooked on that sight but Leona knows he lost that fight when the usual spark of independence and sass returns to Ruggie's face and his instincts urge him to shove the hyena against the closed door and kiss him again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's amusing how Ruggie's attitude changes immediately, fists clenching around the fabric of Leona's shirt and a small noise of pleasure passes from his mouth to Leona's. The fact that he has kissed Ruggie in way more intimate places before yet their lips connecting melts the hyena like this makes Leona feel intoxicated.</p><p> </p><p>He wants more, needs more.</p><p>Leona eases the tension of his lips and starts to move them slightly, brushing them against Ruggie's, kissing him repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nh..”, Ruggie utters when the tip of Leona's tongue briefly darts out and licks at his lips.</p><p>The realization that the situation is close to taking a heated turn punches Leona back into soberness. His heartbeat is quickened and he itches to indulge in the flow but he reprimands himself just in time. What was he even thinking in the first place, going as far as <em>kissing</em> Ruggie?</p><p> </p><p>Ruggie's glance transitions from being dazed to display amused curiousness and he chuckles; the usual hyena laugh.</p><p><br/>
Leona growls displeased.<br/>
<br/>
“What's so funny?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It's just, you know..”, Ruggie says, a tint of superiority coating his words, “if this is your reaction to me visiting home on a holiday I'll be tempted to leave on regular weekends as well from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Leona stares at him completely caught off-guard before a smirk spreads on his lips. Way too brazen, seriously. But that's also a part of Ruggie Leona loves so much.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the eyelid <em> – I feel close to you.</em></p><p><em><br/>
<br/>
</em>The moment Ruggie groans that certain way, squirms and digs his nails into Leona's thighs the lion realizes he's been too rough. Again. Leona immediately forces his body to slow down and suppresses the burning fire of impatience and pressing desire that's rushing through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Leona has never loved anyone this way before and he is still learning how to, testing the limits and sometimes he leaves decisions entirely up to his instincts. Maybe it's because Ruggie gives him plenty of space but much to Leona's own surprise he is absolutely willing to put as much effort as needed into getting things right.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The irritating truth is that Leona is quite awkward in regard to how he is expressing his love. His clumsy endeavors consist of quick pats on the head or casually using Ruggie as a pillow – the only very obvious and intimate action is when his tail curls around Ruggie; sometimes it happens without him doing it on purpose.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even if Leona feels like chocking on his own tongue whenever he tries to convey what he is feeling with words Ruggie seems to be happy about the little crumbs he is getting nevertheless. Such a humble hyena.</p><p> </p><p>In contrast to that, Leona is often unable to hold his emotions back when they mate. The surge of affection that overwhelms him whenever their bodies are physically connected never fails to make him dizzy and he hopes that his feelings come across.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Judging Ruggie's expression they do. The skin of his throat glistens with sweat and his face is flushed, breaths escaping him in the form of ragged puffs of air yet there is a lingering hint of a smile on his mouth. His eyes are only halfway open but they are looking straight at Leona, unwavering. Leona loves their color, it reminds him of a cloudy sky, ready to burst into heavy rains.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona ceases all movement before he bends forward and props his weight onto his left forearm next to Ruggie's head, their faces only inches apart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What is it?”, Ruggie inquires, his smile widening gradually but he receives nothing but a low growl as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Leona's right hand comes to cup Ruggie's cheek and he brushes his thumb in the direction of his eye. Right before Leona's finger meets his lashes, Ruggie closes both of his eyes as a reflex. A protesting sound vibrates inside Ruggie's chest but it dies down the second Leona's lips gently attach themselves to his eyelid.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as he pulls back it's Leona's turn to smile, mainly due to Ruggie's sheepish stare of disbelief. Ruggie briefly averts his eyes, his cheeks darkening in color ever so slightly before he chuckles. It's quiet and sounds a little shy even.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ruggie slides his arms around Leona's neck and pulls himself up to lock the lion into a hug. He rubs his face against the side of Leona's head and Leona hears another soft chuckle when he reciprocates that gesture.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A kiss on the nose <em> – You are cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>Leona wakes up to pain in his back and his right arm feeling numb. The sunlight creeping in through the blinds, irritating his barely opened eyes, lets him know that it has to be at least noon.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head to blink at Ruggie's sleeping figure – the reason for the numbness in his limb. The hyena is lying on his side, head comfortably rested on a flat pillow underneath which Leona's arm is practically stuck. Ruggie breathes calmly through his slightly apart lips while his hands form relaxed fists close to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona's mind is still hazy from being ripped out of his slumber and he is unable to grab a single clear thought but seeing Ruggie next to him makes him turn over to face him. He is careful to not wake Ruggie and smiles at the hyena's fluffy ears twitching due to the soft rustling of his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Riding the wave of affectionate cockiness that suddenly floods him, Leona places the tip of his index finger onto Ruggie's nose and boops it gently. Ruggie immediately draws his brows together and munches adorably, a hand coming up to rub the disturbance away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Like this, he resembles a kitten more than ever and Leona chuckles quietly at that. A few seconds after Ruggie has settled back into his prior sleeping position, Leona moves his head closer, lips pursed yet soft he presses them against the very same spot from before.</p><p>It's fleeting, like a gush of wind, a display of fondness in the privacy of Leona's room. A secret – even to Ruggie, who would most likely make fun of Leona for such a sappy gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Leona backs off and waits for Ruggie's cute reaction to repeat itself but what his sharp eyes see is even better. Ruggie's body apparently liked what was done to it and it comes snuggling closer to Leona's warmth on instinct. A content sigh reverberates louder in Leona's ears than it really is and Leona's smile turns into him biting his bottom lip.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He feels blood rush to his face and he is grateful that Ruggie's eyes are closed, blind to that embarrassing turn of events. Leona gulps, as if doing that would calm his by now racing heartbeat. Eventually he decides to let it go, grabs the almost discarded blanket and wraps his arm around Ruggie to hold him close underneath the cover.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leona figures he can afford to doze for another while, especially since the source of constant nagging is still asleep himself. A yawn causes Leona's muscles to tense up before he relaxes his chin on top of Ruggie's head to drift off into sweet bliss soon after.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LeoRuggie hit me like a wrecking ball and I just want them to snuggle and kiss, that's all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>